pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Intergalactic Robot Brawl
Robot Ages is the 14th world in PvZ2. It takes place in 20XX, 19BBY or 2815, where robot zombies have taken over the Night. Description Now you can Control the Battle Out of this world in the Year 8106! Where Robots Attack from the Future of the Apocalyptic Retreat! Gimmick The Gimmick of Robot Ages is similar to Far Future in PVZ2 which takes No sun during the night. Endless Zone Fear Factory Achievements * 'Super Fighting Robots '''Complete Bot Ages/Intergalactic Robot Brawl Day 1 * '''Mega Brainz '''Discover a Blue Bomber Zombie Plants Plants and Scrapped plants are Listed Here Aspearagus * Sun Cost: 125 * Recharge: Fast (3 Seconds) * Tool Tip: Shoots an spear that Pierces through Zombies 5 times. ** Special: Kills Imps in one hit * Plant Food: Launches Powerful Explosive Multiple Spears that Explodes Zombies which causes to Damage Gargantuars. * Info: Yes. I am an Asparagus then DON'T TALK TO ME AND STOP ASKING ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Plasma Pea * Sun Cost: 175 * Recharge: Mediocre (15 Seconds) * Tool Tip: Shoots Plasma peas in one lane * Plant Food: Just Like Repeaters plant Food * Info: My skin looks like i'm in Space! Alien Flower * Tool Tip: Attracts Sun and defect from Sun Bombs Exploding. Tap to Aim a laser at an Enemy. * Plant Food: Blasts an 6x6 Laser on the lane. * Info: I'm Still used with Profanities but I want to play Galaxian! Doom Shroom * Sun Cost: 175 * Recharge: Very Slow (55 Seconds) * Tool Tip: Explodes all Zombies on full board. ** Special: Kills Gargantuars in one hit * Plant Food: None * Info: I'm about to Explode! I Changed Everything! Baby Peach (Deleted) * Sun Cost: 25 * Recharge: Mediocre * Tool Tip: Fires a single laser that pierces through Zombies ** Special: Similar to Potato Mine Talo Nut * Sun Cost: 150 * Recharge: Slow (29 Seconds) * Tool Tip: An High Damage Wall Nut that Regains Health Overtime * Plant Food: Same as Infi-nut * Info: What am I Holographic Wall Nut's Brother? Am i Stupid? Splintapple * Sun Cost: 375 * Recharge: Sluggish (45 Seconds) * Tool Tip: A Pineapple that shoots Splinters and deals Tough damage * Plant Food: Gains an Metal Armor and Starts Copying Homing Thistle's PF Ability. * Info: Actually I am Spinapple or Homing Thistle's Siblings? Shut up You! Gloom Shroom * Sun Cost: 175 * Recharge: Mediocre (17 Seconds) * Tool Tip: releases heavy fumes in an area around themselves. * Plant Food: Spins around and Fires Heavy Fumes around, Then Repeats twice * Info: Ugh, RATS! I am not so Sick. I'm a Stupid Dumb Coward! Super Citron * Sun Cost: 450 * Recharge: Fast * Tool Tip: Shoots Extremely Powerful Balls of Plasma surrounded by Sparks. Tap to Fire * Plant Food: Shoots an Powerful Plasma Ball That Explodes in a 5X5 Area * Info: Galaxy Rose * Sun Cost: 375 * Recharge: Slow * Tool Tip: Creates 3 Orbs that Transform into Black Holes. (Like MM9's Black Hole Bomb) * Plant Food: Creates an Biggest Black Hole that Causes Zombies to Suck in. * Info: Doesn't she look so cute? She's Mean when you touch her, but She Can't Be Touched. "OUCH! I got a Busted Lip" Says Galaxy Rose. She Feels like She needs a Doctor, but she doesn't Know how to Wear her Clothes. Pine-clone TBA Gallery Coming Soon Trivia * Robot Ages takes Many Mega Man References ** 20XX is the Same Place that took the Titular Capcom's 1987 Blue Robot Game Mega Man or Mega Man X. ** The Rocket Boost Zombie, Resembles Super Mega Man as in the 7th titular 1995 SNES Game. ** The Blue Bomber Zombie is an Homage to the Same Character from the Game That Focuses on a Blue Robot Boy. * Robot Age's Elements Resembles two Nintendo References. (Most Notably Allusions appear multiple times more.) ** Photon Queen Zombie's Head is an Homage to Princess Peach's Hair and Crown from the Super Mario Bros. Series ** The Alien Killer Zombie is an Homage to Zero suit samus from the Metroid Series, but only the Light Yellow colored Ponytail and the Red Cuff. * One of the scores in the film's soundtrack is called, "2815 AD", referring to the same year from WALL-E. * Intergalactic Robot Brawl consists of multiple ''Star Wars references, Again from the Prequel Trilogy ** The Green Tank Resembles a Cloning Tank from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones ** This Scenario Remains an Asteroid Field Referencing an Homage to Polis Massa from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith ''In Which Padme Amidala is on Labor Before She Dies in Child-Birth.'' Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Areas Category:Worlds Category:Nighttime areas